Наша симфония
Наша симфония (англ. We are a Symphony, дословно «Мы — симфония») — песня из сборника «Winx Club: Избранное». Любимая песня Музы. Использовалась в ролике «День рождения Музы» с оф. сайта. Текст |-|Русский= Я буду ритмом, ты нам мелодию пой, И вместе мы симфония… И полон силы твоей полетит голос мой, Будем рядом ты и я, И наша музыка, как луч золотой Разольётся в темноте. Я буду ритмом, ты нам мелодию пой, Мы с тобой на высоте. Ещё раз давай с тобой споём… Игра давно началась, Ставки так высоки, Есть только мы с тобой, И нету времени ждать. Ну и пускай от победы мы ещё далеки, Но до последнего вздоха мы будем играть! Ты сердце, а я разум, Только всё и сразу. (И если ты упадешь, то я тебя подхвачу) Тебе даю я слово, Я на всё готова. (И враг любой с тобой нам будет по плечу) Я буду ритмом, ты нам мелодию пой, И вместе мы симфония! И наша музыка, как луч золотой, Разольётся в темноте… Ещё раз давай с тобой споём. Игра давно началась, Ставки так высоки Есть только мы с тобой, И нету времени ждать. Ну и пускай от победы мы ещё далеки, Но до последнего вздоха мы будем играть! Ты сердце, а я разум, Только всё и сразу. (И если ты упадешь, то я тебя подхвачу) Тебе даю я слово, Я на всё готова. (И враг любой с тобой нам будет по плечу) |-|Английский= You are the melody and I am the beat Together we're a symphony I hear your voice And I know it deep in my heart We are one, we'll never part And when I need your help I don't need to speak 'Cause you read my silences And when I think about All the things we've been through I know I believe in you A friend is more precious than gold, than gold, than gold This is a challenge It can be so rough, baby Yeah, we gotta fight, fight, fight We never ever give up From all the scares and noise Girl, we gotta step up Together we'll fight, fight, fight And hold on to what we got When you jump I jump too If you fall I catch you (Girl i'm with you all along) (One hundred percent) The game is getting tough We're gonna have some fun (Together we'll shine so bright) (Like a magic rainbow light) You are the melody and I am the beat Together we're a symphony I hear your voice And I know it deep in my heart We are one, we'll never part A friend is more precious than gold This is a challenge It can be so rough, baby Yeah, we gotta fight, fight, fight We never ever give up From all the scares and noise Girl, we gotta step up Together we'll fight, fight, fight And hold on to what we got When you jump I jump too If you fall I catch you (Girl I'm with you all along) (One hundred percent) The game is getting tough We're gonna have some fun (Together we'll shine so bright) (Like a magic rainbow light) Видео Категория:Песни Категория:Винкс Клуб: Избранное